02 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-02 ; Comments *The very start of the show appears to be missing but the tracks are now available from mixtapes. The first Shonen Knife session track ('Get The Wow') also seems to be absent. The current files add up to around 175 minutes. The news breaks have been edited out. *In the past week, Peel and family have been to see Pavement at the Junction, Cambridge - “and extremely good they were too.” *Sessions includes a repeat of the Chumbawamba cover versions debut: “There was a certain amount of debate over this. People wrote in and said that they perceived the session and the tunes that Chumawumba chose to do as being some kind of comment on the nature of these programmes. And that may be so frankly, but I thought it was quite an amusing idea and continue to think it was quite an amusing idea, so I shall press along with that and not get sulky or anything. It doesn’t matter to me whether it was or not. I enjoyed it.” *Two tracks are played from the Wawali Bonane LP. JP is so enthusiastic after the first that he nearly plays it again, but he holds out and plays a different one later in the show. *Peel is heading off to mainland Europe and will be doing inserts for other programmes in the next week. His own shows the following weekend (09 October 1992 and 10 October 1992) are from Berlin and the one the following Friday (16 October 1992) is due to be live from Budapest. *Says he had been planning to play only records from 1967 in the current weekend’s programmes, as part of Radio One’s 25th anniversary celebrations, but decided there were too many good new releases. Sessions *Shonen Knife #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1992-09-01. No known commercial release. *Chumbawamba #1 Repeat. First broadcast 21 August 1992. Recorded 1992-08-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Mudhoney: I'm Spun (album - Piece of Cake) Reprise 9362-45090-1 3''' *Spinach: Pulse Shield Activated (12" - Rewind The Crystal Shells E.P.) Kudos KUDOO2 1 3''' *''JP - 'I could do with more records"'' 1''' '''File L131a starts here at 11:11pm :(JP: Well, this among other things…) *Old Hat Dance Band: Hayes Favourite (album- The Old Hat Dance Band) Old Hat *Pavement: Conduit For Sale! (LP – Slanted And Enchanted) Matador 1''' *Datblygu: Carpiog (LP – Peel Sessions) Ankst *Wawali Bonane Et Le Generation Soukous Nzezne: Bayaya (album - Wawali Bonane) Masiste *Rocket From The Crypt: Maybelline (LP – Paint As A Fragrance) Cargo '''1 *Chuck Berry: Maybellene :(11.30 news) *Fall: Legend Of Xanadu (3xCD – Ruby Trax: The NME’s Roaring Forty) NME''' 3''' *Floor Federation: Music For The Masses (12”) One Off 1''' :(JP: 'This is another one from Shonen Knife.') *Shonen Knife: Animal Song (session) '''1 *150 Volts: Hi, I’m Chucki (Wanna Play) (Shut Up And Dance Remix) (12”) Ruff Quality 1''' '''File L129b starts here :(JP: '…a certain amount of rejoicing at Peel Acres – the tenth single of the year from the Wedding Present…') *Wedding Present: Sticky (single) RCA 1''' *Wedding Present: Go Wild In The Country (single) RCA '''1 *Cutty Ranks: Living Condition (12”) Shanachie''' 3''' *Chumawamba: Agadoo (session) *Chumawamba: The Birdie Song (session) *Chumawamba: Knock Three Times (session) *Chumawamba: Y Viva Espana (session) :(JP: 'Well, certainly a curious session, no doubt about that.')' *Public Enemy: Tie Goes To The Runner (LP – Greatest Misses) Def Jam''' 3''' :(JP: 'And it’s not often you get a cover of a John Fahey song, but…') *Cul De Sac: The Portland Cement Factory At Monolith, California (single) Capella *Gatorades: The Space Anthem (12”) Overdrive 1''' 3''' *Shonen Knife: Ice Cream City (session) 1''' '''File L131b starts here *Action Swingers: Cuban Bush (LP – Action Swingers) Primo Scree 1''' 3''' :(In the Rebellious Jukebox section of the current NME, Chris Robinson of the Black Crowes had chosen the following Jimmy Reed track as one of the records that changed his life - his parents had each owned it when they got married.) *Jimmy Reed: Rockin’ With Reed (LP – Rockin’ With Reed) *Dennis Brown: Curfew - Don’t Like It *Fishwife: The Almighty Wurlizer (LP – Ritalin) Headhunter 1''' *Deep Turtle: Arbean (7” EP – Snake Fish) Bad Vugum '''1 *Original Rockers: Push, Push (12” – Push Push (The Remix E.P.)) 1 2 *Flaming Lips: Frogs (LP – Hit To Death In The Future Head) Warner Bros.' 2' :(1am news) *God Machine: Ego (EP) Fiction''' 2''' File d starts here *Wawali Bonane Et Le Generation Soukous Nzezne: Yambi Yambi (album - Wawali Bonane) Masiste *Fierce Ruling Diva: Damnation (album - Anarchic Adjustments) Lower East Side LES 9205 *Shonen Knife: Elmer Elevator (session)' 2' *Flying Burrito Bros: Hot Burritos #2 (album - Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M AMLS 64343 *Germ Box: God Trot (7") Caulfield''' 2''' *A Guy Called Gerald: The Musical Magical Midi Machine (12") Juice Box JBOX 005''' 2''' :(JP: 'Another prodigal return, after a year dabbling with Progressive Rock...') *Inspiral Carpets: Fire (album - Revenge Of The Goldfish) Mute DUNG 19''' 2''' *Ringing: Rusterd Tree Ears (7" b/w Wonderul Tree Ears) Manta Ray Fleet''' 2''' :(John played the wrong side of the last record) File d ends: file e begins *N-Trance: 'Set You Free (12")' (380) "Although it wasn't officially released til 93 and in 92 was only released as a 500 white label, so Peel appears to have his finger on the pulse." (ML)' 2' :(JP: 'The next track is a record that upsets me every time I hear it, so if it's followed immediately by the last one by Shonen Knife, you will know its upset me again.') *Loudon Wainwright III: 'A Father And A Son (LP-History)' (Virgin) *Shonen Knife: 'I Am A Cat' (Peel Session)' 2' *Singing Sweet: 'Lonely Is The Night (7")' (XTerminator) :(JP: 'I've been on the go since half past five yesterday morning, so if I’ve been a bit subdued tonight, that’s why.') File e ends, as does the show File ;Name *(a) Peel 1992-10-02a (L131a) *(b) Peel 1992-10-02b (L129b) *© Peel 1992-10-02c (L131b) *(d) 1992-10-02 Peel Show L171.mp3 *(e) 1992-10-02 JP L275 *1) John Peel tape no.25 side a *2) John Peel tape no.25 side a *3) john-peel-48b-1992 ;Length *(a) 00:35:02 *(b) 00:41:43 *© 00:34:11 *(d) 00:37:05 *(e) 00:16:28 *1) 46:25 (to 6:24 unique) *2) 46:00 (to 43:50) *3) 46:25 (from 3:23) (3:23-14:00 unique) ;Other *Files a, b and c created from L129 and L131 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to K! *File d created from L171 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File e created from L275 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML *1) 2) From DW Tape 25 *3) From HO John Peel 48 1992 ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *(d) http://www.mediafire.com/?alw27lupvp28k1b *(e) Mooo *1) 2) Youtube *3) Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes